


Naughty or Nice

by Markov_Debris



Series: Christmas Gifts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack has had a bad December but Ianto has an unexpectedly perfect solution.





	Naughty or Nice

The whole of December had been dreadful for Torchwood.  There had been no time to relax since the beginning.

Even now on Christmas Eve when there was no forecast rift Activity for the next few days there was an invasion attempt to thwart from something that had slipped through unnoticed.

It was nearing 10.00 p.m. as Jack sat alone in his office finishing off the last few jobs.  He had been hoping to spend the evening with Ianto and sent him home before this last alert, now he was so late he wasn’t sure he’d be welcome.

Besides after the hash he’d made of that last mission he didn’t deserve to enjoy some Christmas time with Ianto.  He had thwarted the invasion, but several people had lost their lives needlessly.

As if he were able to read Jack’s thoughts, the Welshman interrupted them with a message.

It was a photo of Ianto, naked except for a black collar with diamond studs.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure he was in the mood for sex games. 

The black collar however, meant that Ianto was in a wild mood, he was the panther and Jack his helpless mouse.  The Immortal felt that he needed to give control to someone else for a while, even if he wasn’t about to get the punished, the Welshman hated to hurt even in a game.

Making Ianto wait might make him wilder, not showing up at all or texting to say he wasn’t coming would make the Welshman feel rejected and deeply hurt.

He was still having second thoughts when he got to Ianto’s house.  Jack decided that as soon as he entered he would use the safe word, call off the game before it started, and spend the night holding the Welshman.

The safe word froze on his lips as Ianto opened the door.  He was no longer naked and no longer wearing the black diamond collar.

He was wearing a red Mrs. Christmas outfit with a scandalously short skirt.  Jack could see the tops of suspenders holding up 15 denier black stockings capped with three inch heels.

Ianto wasn’t wearing makeup or a wig but he was using something to give himself a cleavage he didn’t actually possess.  He was also holding a riding crop with red tassels.

“You know it isn’t polite to stare at a person on their doorstep allowing the cold air in.  I’ve heard rumours that you’ve been a very bad boy, and Santa sent me here to find out if you’re really naughty or nice before the big day,” Ianto said coolly.

“I’m afraid I’ve been naughty,” Jack said looking at the floor as he went in.

Ianto closed the door behind him and sighed.

“And you’re normally such a good boy.  Would you like me to punish you to make up for the bad things you’ve done, then you can go on the nice list again,” Ianto offered.

“Yes please,” Jack croaked unable to quite believe what Ianto had just said.

“Go into the bedroom, take your clothes off and wait for your next instruction.”

Jack did as he was told, making sure that he folded his clothes neatly as proof of his sincerity.  He made no attempt at putting on a show and waited to be told what to do next.

Emotionlessly Ianto carefully placed a cock ring around his soft member.  The Welshman’s touch did nothing to excite but it did reassure.

“Get on the bed facing the headboard.” Ianto ordered.

Jack did what he was told and wasn’t surprised when he saw a red silken rope home into view.  It wouldn’t hurt him as much as ordinary rope, but it would bruise if he struggled and he wanted to be bruised.

He heard the sound of lube being opened and applied to fingers.  The first digit entered him carefully but with no intention of stimulating him.

Ianto’s free hand stroked his back to let him know it was alright, to trust him, while the other efficiently opened him wide enough to accept a butt plug.

Jack still wasn’t in the mood but he had played these kinds of games often enough to know that he might feel differently by the end.

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Yes,” Jack said desperately.

“You’re going to tell me all the naughty things you’ve done and I’m going to punish you for them.  Every time I stop, you will tell me the next naughty thing,” Ianto said firmly.

Jack hesitated.

How could he tell Ianto who cared for him and trusted him all the stupid mistakes he’d made tonight.  It would shatter the Welshman’s faith in him.

“If you don’t want your punishment,” Ianto said coldly reaching out for the rope at his wrists.

“I deliberately tried to stay away tonight.  If you hadn’t sent me that photo, I would never have come,” Jack said hastily.

A few seconds later he felt the riding crop against his arse.

He could tell this wonderful Welshman everything because he would try to understand, try to forgive.  He could tell Ianto all of it or shatter his trust in him as his lover.

So Jack told him everything.  All the mistakes, all the errors of judgement that had cost lives that night and for each one Ianto hit him, sometimes with the crop, sometimes with his hand.

When he finished he was sobbing for forgiveness, he was also hard, unable to help himself from reacting.

He was still crying when Ianto roughly turned him over so that his sore arse pressed into the bed and the butt plug pressed into him.

The Welshman paused only to remove the black satin knickers and his own butt plug before lining himself over Jack’s cock.

Ianto rode hard, rough, urgently needing, with no consideration for Jack below him.  He looked beautiful and untouchable in the Mrs. Christmas outfit and the Immortal knew that this too was his punishment.

The Welshman lifted the skirts clear of his cock and began to fist it roughly, matching the rhythm of his body as it moved over Jack.  He came hard and silent, eyes closed, as though not even acknowledging the Immortal’s presence.

Jack wanted to come to, needed to come so badly at that moment but the cock ring prevented it.

Ianto’s eyes remained closed as he got off of Jack and stood a few feet away from the bed.

Then the Welshman began to strip.

First he stepped out of his shoes then removed the stockings.  Next Ianto took off the dress to reveal a black bra.

As soon as the bra and the suspender belt were removed Ianto turned to him and smiled gently.  He retrieved a pot of cream from the bedside and approached.

Ianto kissed him on the lips and undid the rope.  The Welshman kissed the marks on his wrists and began dabbing on the cream.

As he did so Ianto began to tell him all the things he had done right that day.  It was obvious that he had spoken to Gwen, and probably been monitoring the situation despite being at home.

The Welshman turned him on his stomach and began to kiss and rub the cream into his sore arse.  The words of forgiveness and understanding did more to heal him than either cream or kisses.

Ianto completed his unique brand of healing by gently removing the butt plug.  He kissed Jack’s shoulder before pressing his re-hardened cock inside.

The Welshman then turned them so that they were on their sides.  Ianto chose a slow rhythm, one that made Jack feel both cared for and frustrated with arousal.

Jack had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as Ianto’s hand wrapped around his cock.  He ached to come but didn’t want being with this wonderful man to end.

Ianto seemed to sense how on edge Jack was.  He speed up his rhythm causing the Immortal to cry out now with need.

Jack felt a slight tug and suddenly his cock was free.  He came shouting Ianto’s name and felt the Welshman reply as warm seed spilt into him.

He was unconscious before the aftershocks ended.

When Jack awoke, Ianto was no longer in him but was holding him.  He kissed the Welshman awake and made passionate love to him.

He wanted Ianto to know how much he appreciated what he’d done.  That he knew how much it took out of the Welshman to give him what he needed.

There was however one question that not even the post-coital bliss could allow to rest.

“Why do you have a Mrs. Christmas outfit?” he asked and the Welshman winced.

“It sort of belongs to Rhys.”

A number of mental images tried to run through Jack’s head but none of them stuck.  He was almost relieved when he heard the polite cough and saw the raised eyebrow.

“Gwen like you is a Christmas present hunter.  This year Rhys has bought her something special and he didn’t want her to find it.

“I suggested he get the Mrs. Christmas outfit, hide it in a semi-obvious place, and start dropping hints about having a Mrs, Christmas kink.”

“She can’t stand Mrs. Christmases,” Jack said remembering a lecture she’d given him after catching him eyeing one.

“I know.  We figured that either she would indulge Rhys and give him a little Mrs. Christmas fantasy or she would steal the outfit and bring it to the Hub to give to me to get rid of,” Ianto said looking sheepish.

“You then give it back to Rhys to get his money back and in the mean time the real present remains unlooked for.”

“Yes,” the Welshman replied.

Jack pressed in to give him a deep kiss.

“I’ll give Rhys the money for the outfit, if you don’t mind I think we should keep it, for special occasions?” Jack asked uncertain.

“For very rare special occasions,” Ianto agreed warning him that he wasn’t allowed to get himself in such a state too often.

Jack kissed Ianto again and began outlining his plans to spend the whole of Christmas day naked and frequently making love.

Ianto closed his eyes and smiled, glad to have his Jack with him for Christmas.

 

Fin


End file.
